


Thanksgiving is a Time for Friends, Pie, and Sex

by emotionssuck



Series: After The Hunt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam quit hunting for good. Their life together after escaping their old job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving is a Time for Friends, Pie, and Sex

About ten months ago Dean made a promise to Sam, sealed with a kiss, on New Years Eve. They were going to get out of hunting for good. Sam was tired of worrying about Dean every second of their lives and frankly so was Dean. So Dean promised that in the New Year they would leave everything behind and start over. They would settle down in a town, get real jobs, make their own money and just be safe with each other.

It was now November and the year really was unbelievable after everything they went through. The Winchesters settled down in an average size town in Kansas, on the outskirts of Lawrence. With the money they had, they bought a run down house and worked on it little by little. It was nothing special but it was theirs.

Dean started a job at a Chrysler Dodge Jeep Ram dealership in Lawrence and managed to get two promotions with in the year. He was well liked and was exceptional in selling vehicles. He made friends easy, as was his nature. Sam’s idea of how he wanted to start over shocked Dean. Sam wanted to open his own café or restaurant. After all the crappy meals in dinners, highway rest stops, and gas stations over the years, he wanted to make real, homemade, healthy meals. He bought a shack and fixed it up to have a kitchen with seating indoors and out. He gathered all the recipes Bobby had copied and saved from his wife’s cooking and started there. He even tried to create his own by basing them off the old recipes. Dean was his taste tester for every bad idea and burnt concoctions.

After many mess-ups and failed dishes, Sam put a menu together and opened. It became instantly popular and even had to hire two part time workers to help keep the place up.

Sam loved their new life. He was so happy everyday when Dean walked through the front door at night. He would kiss him on the cheek everyday and always had dinner already prepared. They would talk about their day, watch some TV, and then go to bed. Sam loved waking up next to Dean; warm, on soft, clean sheets, in their bed that only they’ve slept on. Sam rose early because he needed to bake the bread fresh and prepare the food for the day. He kissed Dean when he was leaving as Dean still slept in for another thirty minutes.

And Dean loved their new life. He enjoyed seeing Sam happy and safe all the time. He cherished their time together. Just to be themselves and do what they wanted. The job was fine and it brought in money. The house was nice and safe and so were all their possessions. But Sam came first no matter what. So since this is what Sam wanted, Dean made it happen.

~~~

“Can I lick the bowl when you’re finished?”

Sam just rolls his eyes but smiles. “Fine.”

“When does the party start?” Dean asks.

“Well you told me two so I’m assuming two.”

“Hey, someone’s got to remember these things,” Dean says but Sam just rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe we have to share this pie with others," Dean mutters to himself.

"I'll make us our own pie later, besides I'm sure there's gonna be a ton of good food that you can swallow down. I think Isabel said she was making her grandmothers sweet potato recipe, and didn't George say his wife was bringing an apple crisp?"

"Alright you made your point, now I'm hungry."

Sam pours the pumpkin pie filling onto the unbaked piecrust and hands the bowl to Dean. He watches Dean as his face lights up at the taste of the remaining pumpkin filling left un-scraped on the sides of the metal bowl. Sam slides the pie into the preheated oven and closes the door. Sam starts to clean up his mess on the counter and in the sink before Dean waves him away.

“Wait... stop..." Dean says in between sucking off the pie filling from the spatula. The way Dean's tongue moves causes Sam to feel warmth already pool in his gut. "You cooked, err, baked and I said I’ll clean up. Now go watch TV or something,” Dean insists. Sam steps in to Dean and connects his hands at the small of Dean’s back, holding him close. Sam brushes his face against Dean’s stubble to reach his ear.

“Or maybe we can do the something together. We can leave the pie in there. Besides we both know that you can’t last long with me touching you and whispering what I want you to do to me.” Sam can feel Dean’s cock hardening already. He laughs at how fast Dean reacts to his words.

He leans into Dean’s ear again, “Do you know how bad I want you to fuck me right now?” Sam nibbles on Deans ear making him gasp and his body arcs into him. Dean’s cock craving friction. “Lick me up and down like that spatula, lick me wide open. Make me _beg_ for it. And then you pound into me. Feel you inside me, filling me up. ” Sam kisses Dean’s lips soft like a whisper. Sam lets go of Dean and starts to walk away. “Or you could stand there and do the dishes.” Sam smiles evilly and starts to head to their bedroom. Full well knowing Dean won’t deny him.

He hears the thud of Dean’s footsteps running to him and hurries his pace. He barely makes it to the bedroom before Dean turns Sam, pinning him to their bedroom door. Dean kisses Sam hard and messy. Tongues darting, hair grabbing, bodies pressing together tight.

“Fuck you.” Dean mumbles through kisses. Sam laughs and pushes Dean to the bed. Sam pulls off his shirt making Dean bite his lower lip.

“Yeah, fuck me,” Sam says as he comes down on Dean deliberately pressing their cocks together. Only separated by sweatpants and one pair of boxers. Sam closes his mouth to Dean’s neck, nibbling and biting but then kissing softly and rolling his tongue over it in a pattern. He moves to a different spots leaving purplish marks in his wake. Dean’s hands roam Sam’s body, getting high off of the muscle and heat of his body. Sam wants skin on skin, needs it so bad so he gathers Dean’s shirt and pulls it over his body. Sam can’t help but lick his lips at the sight of beautiful shirt-free Dean.

“How are you so gorgeous Dean?” and from that Dean feels his cheeks get hot. He suppresses it as much as he can because Dean Winchester doesn’t blush. Never will he ever blush.

Sam connects his mouth to Dean before he can reply and pulls his sweatpants just below his butt. Dean’s cock slaps out hitting his stomach. Sam starts to palm Dean’s cock as Dean pulls the sweatpants completely off. Mouths still connected, Dean takes off the rest of Sam’s clothing.

Completely naked, Dean flips them both so Dean's on top.

"Oh baby boy, I'm going to fuck you so hard it will hurt for a week." Dean settles at the end if the bed and licks a broad stroke up Sam's hard cock. At the tip, Dean's tongue swirls Sam's pre-come tasting sweet, like always.

"Fuck, Dean, please,"

"And I'm the one that can't last. Pfhh."

Dean pulls away regretfully but moves on to Sam's tight, pink, hole. Dean rims it first, and then blows hot moist air on Sam’s hole. Sam moans Deans name making his hard cock twitch.

“Eat me out Dean, I want to feel your tongue inside me.”

Dean pushes his tongue in past the first ring of muscle. Sam grabs Dean’s short hair and pushes him further in. Sam’s toes and fingers curl in on themselves and gasps. The feeling of Dean’s slick tongue moving around in Sam never gets old. It always feels like the first time. Dean’s tongue pushing as far as he can.

Sam's hips push down on Dean’s tongue reaching areas farther then normal. Dean pulls out making Sam whine from lack of touch. He rims it one last time before sticking three fingers in Sam’s mouth.

“Suck,” is all Dean has to say. Dean pulls both of their cocks together in his hand and rubs them together in rhythm. Their pre-come mixing, slicking both of them up. Once his fingers feel soaking wet Dean pulls them out of Sam’s mouth with a loud _pop!_ Dean connects their mouths again and forces all three fingers into Sam. He pushes them in and out, in and out.

“Is this what you wanted Sammy? Wanted me to open you up so I could fuck you with my large dick?”

“Yes, god yes, but faster Dean, faster,”

“So fuckin’ needy.”

But Dean complies, scissoring Sam open. Dean pulls his fingers out and pushes the head of his cock in without warning. And Sam just takes it like he always does. Dean knows that because they have sex so much that Sam’s body now perfectly fits around Dean, has molded to the shape of Dean’s cock. Probably could just ditch opening Sam up but that takes away half the pleasure. Dean savors the feeling of being inside Sam wishing he could stay like this all day and all night.

“Please, Dean, move,” Sam whispers and Dean almost pulls out completely but slams back in hard. Dean repeats his motion and Sam is almost in tears by the twentieth time.

“I’m gonna come, Dean, I can’t hold it,” Sam says

“Then come baby boy, come all over us,” and that pushes Sam over the edge, spilling come all over them, contracting his muscles, making Dean come inside Sam. Sam orgasms again from Deans come inside him making them even stickier. Dean collapses on Sam, and rolls off, pulling out of Sam. Once they catch their breath Dean leans up on one elbow and looks down at Sam. Dean takes two fingers and drags them up his chest, covering them in Sam’s sperm and then sucking on them until their clean. Sam does the same but offers his fingers to Dean who takes them happily and sucks in Sam’s sweet come until there’s nothing left.

Sam leans up to kiss Dean and tastes his come in Dean’s mouth and moans at the thought of it.

“Thanks, I enjoyed that.” Dean laughs at Sam.

“Yeah, I’m sure you did,” Dean says smiling.

“Well, now I’m going to go shower and you can clean up the kitchen,” Sam says matter-of-factly.

“What am I supposed to do? Your cum is all over me?”

“It suits you,” Sam says kissing Dean quickly then walking into the bathroom while Dean watches his butt move as he walks.

“He is such a slut sometimes,” Dean murmurs to himself.

“I heard that!” Sam yells through the door.

“Good!” Dean yells back, knowing that Sam is just smiling to himself on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared to post this... comment if you see writing mistakes (cause i absolutely HATE them) or for whatever.


End file.
